At Last
by ahrocks08
Summary: A week after Voldemort dies, Hermione reflects on the events and wonders why she feels like she is forgetting something. This is my first fanfic. Disclaimer: I own nothing


Hermione was at the Burrow, she couldn't think of any place she would rather be. It was good to be back at the Burrow after living in a tent for the last few months. And she really couldn't think of anything better to do besides taking a shower after a surprisingly intense game of quidditch. Her and Ginny against Ron and Harry. Poor Ginny, she probably could've won playing by herself than with her, she always just got in the way. Oh well, right now all she wanted to do is relax her muscles under the hot water.

She stepped into the shower and wet her hair. She started to think about the last few days. They had been pure bliss compared to the past few months. She got to wake up late, if you could consider 9 a.m. late, well for her it was. Mrs. Weasley always had breakfast ready for them, then they would spend the morning hanging around the house, sometimes it would be quiet and she could read a book while Ron and Harry played a game of chess. Then after lunch, they would usually go outside to sit around and talk or, like they did today, play quidditch. Everything was going great, except for the fact that she had this feeling that she was forgetting something.

Hermione grabbed the shampoo. All in all she thought, life wasn't that bad, at least for a while. Soon she would have to go back to finish school at Hogwarts. It wasn't like she could just not go….she was Hermione after all. She couldn't very well reach all of her goals if she didn't get any N.E.W.T.S. Working in the Ministry required them you know.

As she rinsed her hair, Hermione's thoughts turned to Ginny. It was so good to be able to hang out with another girl again. Don't get her wrong, she loved Harry like a brother, and Ron, well, she just loved Ron, but it was a little tedious spending months with them in the tent. She could now talk girl talk to Ginny rather than the guys, whose eyes just start to glaze over if you so much as mention your true feelings. Speaking of Harry and Ginny, the two of them seemed suspiciously happy. Hermione hoped for Ginny's sake that they were back together. She knew how much Ginny loved him and how much it tore her up inside that they couldn't be together this past year.

Hermione put conditioner in her hair and started to wash her body. What is she forgetting to do? Man, that is going to bother her.

She decided to change her train of thought before she got worked up over what was probably nothing. She started to think about how much better this bathroom was compared to the tent. For some reason, the tent had everything from a stove, faucet, and extra blankets, but it didn't have a shower, it just had a bath. Which is nice, but it doesn't have the same effect as the shower.

It was weird, but she was going to miss these past few months. It all seemed so surreal even though it was as real as week old cheese. She wasn't going to miss the serious stuff like having to watch her back every time she moved, or putting up defensive spells whenever they Apparated somewhere new, or waiting for a snippet of news just to make sure everyone that she cared about was still alive. She was going to miss the times she got to spend with her friends with no interruptions, and so many other things she couldn't even think of right now.

As she started to shave her legs, she giggled as she thought about when Ron finally returned with Harry after he has destroyed the locket Horcrux. She had been so mad at him….for about five minutes. Then it was all she could do not to jump in his arms, cry, and thank Merlin that he was still alive. She rinsed her hair and got out of the shower.

Feeling in the mood to sing, Hermione got out her radio and turned it on. The song that was playing was one of her favorites, _At Last_ by Etta James.

_At Last My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

Hermione knew exactly how she felt. It had been just about a week ago that she and Ron had first kissed. Since then they had become inseparable. She absolutely loved feeling so close to him; especially after all they had been through. They always seemed to find an empty room to snog in a couple times a day. Funny how it happened really.

What was she forgetting to do? Maybe she would ask the others if they had the same feelings.

As she was brushing her hair, Ron knocked on the door.

"Hermione, supper is just about ready."

"Kay. Be there in a sec!" she yelled through the door.

Ah, Ron. She really did love him. Ever since the Room of Requirement, they always seemed to be together. Even when they were in different room, she still felt connected to him. It sounded really cheesy, but in all reality, it was really comforting. How could she have ever been mad at him, he was just too cute! Ron knocked on the door again.

"Hermione, we can't eat until you get downstairs, and I'm hungry!"

Hermione sighed, "I'll be right there Ron!"

Honestly, she thought as she pulled on her clothes, isn't he always hungry? She would have to warn her mother to make a bunch of food for Ron when she introduced him to her parents……

"Merlin's pants!"

She ran out of the bathroom and into the hall, "Ron! Ron!" Ron came running up the stairs from the kitchen.

"What is it Hermione? What's wrong?"

"My parents! In Australia! I can get my parents! I KNEW I was forgetting something!"


End file.
